A Shard of Hope
by The Golden Snitch
Summary: This is a Ranma 12 Inuyasha crossover. Naruku trys to take over Kagome's time, and he trys to keep the Nermia Wrecking Crew off his case by giving the girls shards of the jewel. Here come the demons....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction???????  
  
This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma ½ crossover, just so you know.  
  
A Shard of Hope: Chapter 1  
  
It started out as a normal day at the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi was humming as she washed the dishes; Soun and Genma were sitting in a corner, plotting ways to get Akane and Ranma together; Nibiki was counting the money she had extorted from her fellow students; Ranma was in the dojo practicing; and Akane was in her room, reading her newest manga. Little did they know that their world was about to be turned upside down.  
  
Again.  
  
About lunchtime, a strange man appeared at the door. Kasumi left the kitchen and answered the door with her normal, chirpy smile in place.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Tendo Dojo, how may I help you?"  
  
The man pulled what appeared to be a staff with two heads out from beneath his cloak.  
  
"My name is Jaken, I am a friend of your father, please tell him I am here." He said, with a wave of the head staff.  
  
Kasumi's eyes glowed yellow for a spilt second.  
  
"Alright, if you don't mind waiting in the dinning room, I am just about finished with lunch. You may stay if you wish."  
  
She led Jaken to the dinning room and pulled a spare cushion up to the table. She then left him to bring dish after dish of steaming plates to the table and lay them out. After she had brought out enough food to feed a large army, she turned to Jaken.  
  
"Just a fair warning, you might want to sit very still, this is going to get messy."  
  
Kasumi took her normal seat at the head of the table and pulled a triangle out of nowhere. She took a deep breath and started to ring it.  
  
"Lunch time! Come and get it!"  
  
Much to Jaken's surprise, the house started to shake. He then heard a faint rumbling sound. Then, all the doors burst open and the residents of the Tendo Dojo came running in. Everyone took their sets and began to eat.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone! We have a guest. This is Jaken, one of daddy's friends."  
  
Everyone looked up and started at Jaken. Before they could even blink, Jaken waved the head staff again and everything froze. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue.  
  
A Shard of Hope: Chapter 2  
  
Jaken knew he only had minutes to get what he had to do done. With another wave of his staff, several things fell onto the table. One was a beautiful necklace with a spun silver and gold chain. Attached to it was a shard of some sort of gem that seemed to glow. He put the necklace around Akane's neck, and then picked up a small glowing babble.  
  
"Only by death or by thy one true love's hand shall this be removed."  
  
Both the babble and the necklace turned a glowing green. Jaken tossed the babble into the air and it disappeared.  
  
"There," he said to himself, "there are only two ways to get that off. One is to kill her, and the other, well; the other is for her soul mate to remove it. But its very unlikely that she'll ever find him."  
  
Finally, he pulled a sack out from under his cloak and left it on the table. He ran out of the dinning room and out of the dojo. The time- freeze would only last another 20 minutes, and he had a lot left to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaken skipped down the street to the Nekohaten and waltzed through its open doors. Everything was frozen, people eating, a cup of water that was spilling, Shampoo was caught in the act of weaving her way through the crowd to a table, laden down with trays of ramen. Jake went strait to her and threw a necklace; identical to the one he put on Akane, around her neck. He said the spell, and tossed the babble into the air once again. Both the babble and the necklace glowed green before the babble disappeared.  
  
Once he had completed his spell on Shampoo, he ran from the Nekohaten as fast as he could. He only had ten minutes left until the time-freeze ended, and one more stop to make.  
  
With an amazing burst of speed, he flew through the door of Ucchan's. Ukyou was frozen in the middle of flipping someone's okonomiyaki. He pulled a third necklace out of his cloak and put it around Ukyou's neck. He preformed the spell and threw the babble as fast as he could. As soon as the babble disappeared, he raced from the restaurant. Even so, he barely made it out of Ucchan's before the time-freeze spell wore off.  
  
As it did, Ranma, Mousse, and Ryouga's eyes glowed red.  
  
Jaken walked down the streets of Nerima feeling good about himself. He had completed his tasks without any problems whatsoever. His lord and master would be very pleased. Very, very pleased. 


End file.
